


I Knew You Were Trouble

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I knew you were trouble Taylor Swift, M/M, Parody, Poor Sam, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam knew Gabe was trouble, Still loved him anyways, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew Gabriel was trouble from the moment he laid eyes on the Trickster Archangel. He couldn't help but tumble for him. </p><p>And now Gabe's gone. </p><p>To the tune of Taylor Swift's "I Knew You Were Trouble"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> WOW! I know, four parodies in three days!
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for some PWP and an update on Baker Street, as well as more parodies (they're easy to write in class)!
> 
> I don't own Sam or Gabriel, otherwise Gabriel would have lived and there would be glorious Sabriel. 
> 
> I also don't own Taylor Swift's Song "I Knew You Were Trouble", that belongs to her. 
> 
> Same thing applies, if you want to make a cover of this, please credit me!

**[Spoken]**

I think- I think when it’s all over

It just comes back in flashes, you know?

It’s like I’m dreaming all of the memories

It just all flies back.

But you never do.

I think part of me knew the second I saw you that you were going to die

It’s really not anything you said, or anything you did.

It’s the fact that everyone I love dies

And the crazy thing is they usually all come back again.

But you haven’t yet.

I knew that you were going to die, and that it was natural.

But I just thought- how can the Devil kill his own brother, without any remorse?

Maybe you knew that already when you saw me.

I guess I just got selfish.

I think that the worst part of it all wasn’t your death.

It was Lucifer.

**[Singing]**

Once upon a time

A few seasons ago

I got in your sights

You got us alone

You tricked us, you tricked us, you tricked us

I guess you didn’t die, and I guess I liked that

I saw you again, and you taught a thing

You killed Dean, you killed Dean, you killed Dean

And you’re long gone, when Dean came back

And I realized what you were teaching me

‘Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now when I watch your Casa Erotica

Til you showed me up oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now when I watch your Casa Erotica

Now you’re lying on the cold hard ground.

Oh, oh, oh Trickster, Trickster, Trickster

Oh, oh, oh Angel, angel, angel

No apologies, you’ve always seen me cry

Pretend you don’t know that you’re the reason why

I’m falling, I’m falling, I’m falling

Now I saw you move on

Killed by your own brother

The Apocalypse is here, I need to say yes now

And now I’m him, and now I’m him, and now I’m him

You were long gone when I escaped

And I found out, I don’t have my soul, oops!

‘Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now when I watch your Casa Erotica

‘Til you showed me up oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now when I watch your Casa Erotica

Now you’re lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, oh Trickster, Trickster, Trickster

Oh, oh, oh Angel, angel, angel

And the strangest dreams start creeping in

That you had loved me, he’s here, not again, hallucinating, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now when I watch your Casa Erotica

‘Til you showed me up Oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now when I watch your Casa Erotica

Now you’re lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, oh Trickster, Trickster, Trickster

Oh, oh, oh angel, angel, angel

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

(Oh, oh, oh Trickster, Trickster, Trickster)

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

(Oh, oh, oh Angel, angel, angel)

**[Spoken]**

I don’t know if you can hear me, but, I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
